Tougher Then I Look
by Life after Nothing
Summary: A new kid comes to camp Green Lake. The boys soon discover that Venom isn't exactly who Venom is. Could love come out of all this?
1. Welocme to Camp Green Lake

Chapter One: Welcome to Camp Green Lake  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake." The bus driver said with a slight laugh looking over at the new camper. The new camper just looked at him from within its hood that was up over its face so no one could see it. The camper had dog tags on that hung down out of the hood and down its chest. The sweatshirt was black and baggy. Mr. Sir boarded the bus as it stopped and led her off.  
  
"Come this way the Warden would like to talk to you." He told the camper and led her to the Warden's cabin.  
  
"Why does she want to talk to me?" The camper said in a very board voice.  
  
"She just told me to take you to her that's all. Now get in the truck!!" Mr. Sir commanded. The camper got in the truck and Mr. Sir drove them to the warden's cabin. When they stopped the camper got out of the truck and walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Come in." Said a voice and they entered. Mr. Sir led the new camper inside and a few seconds later the warden came out of a back room looking very annoyed.  
  
"Piper Brooke Walker! What did you think you were doing?!?!?!" Yelled the warden as she walked out into the room. The warden stood in front of the new camper as she lowered her hood to revile a girl with a pretty face and shoulder length bone straight brown hair that was unevenly died black at the bottom. Her eyes were an icy blue and whenever someone looked directly into them they would get a cold chill down their spine.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked as if she didn't know what her aunt was talking about.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! You could have killed that boy!" The warden screamed starting to pace back and forth.  
  
"It was only a snake." Piper said innocently "And I didn't tell it to kill him just scare him." Piper explained. Piper had a way with reptiles (A/N Creepy ino).  
  
"It was not just a SNAKE!!!! It was a diamond back!" Yelled the warden "And me and your father have told you before not to do that, but you do it anyway! What is it now? Has it been about six or seven times that you've done that!" The warden continued  
  
"So what is my punishment?" Piper said leaning back into the couch.  
  
"You are to dig holes like all the other campers." The warden told her stopping in front of her.  
  
"Ok. So how deep do the holes have to be?" Piper asked putting her hood back up and standing.  
  
"Five feet deep and five feet wide in all directions and you can use your shovel as a measuring stick. Oh and one more thing try to keep your identity a secret who knows what the boys will do if they find out that there is a girl amongst them. Now you may go." The warden said opening the door and allowing her to leave with Mr. Sir. As Piper got into the car the warden stepped out of her cabin.  
  
"When you finish your hole I want you to came back here to take a shower and maybe change. Mr. Sir will drive you. Wait do you know how to drive?" The warden asked as she stood on the porch.  
  
"Yes Jesse taught me last summer so I think that I'll be able to handle Mr. Sir's truck if you want me to drive here if he can't." Piper called back as she opened the door. Mr. Sir glared at her. Just the thought of her driving his truck made him mad.  
  
"Good I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then. And if Mr. Sir gives you a hard time about driving his truck if he's busy you know what to do." The warden responded. A wicked smile played across Piper's lips as she heard that. Mr. Sir's face paled when he saw her smile he knew that didn't mean anything good. Piper got into the truck and the warden walked back into her cabin. Mr. Sir got in a few moments after her and started the engine.  
  
"So what tent am I going to be in?" Piper asked as they pulled to a stop in front of his cabin.  
  
"Mr. Pendesky will tell you. Mr. Pendesky this is Piper. Why don't you show her to her tent." Mr. Sir said as he climbed out. Piper also got out and saw the skinny figure of Mr. Pendesky. He smiled at her and held out a hand to shake. Piper just stared at his hand not smiling. Even though she did have a hood on he could tell that she wasn't smiling back. He lowered his hand quickly and turned and motioned for her o follow him. Piper slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed looking around the area that was going to be her new home for the next several months. AS they entered a tent several boys looked up at them fro their conversation.  
  
"This is the D tent that you will be staying in. Hello boys I'd like you to meet Pi-" Mr. Pendensky was cut off because Piper nudged him hard in the ribs. He could feel her glare at him from with in the darkness of her hood. "Peter. Boys why don't you introduce your selves to Peter?" He said as he led Piper over to them. He motioned to a bed that was going to be hers.  
  
"I'm X-Ray." One said raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Zigzag." Said another.  
  
"Magnet." Another said "This is Zero and I'm Squid." Said one pointing to Zero and then himself.  
  
"Arm-Pit." One said giving a weak smile that no one saw. Piper just stared at them all remembering their faces and voices so that she'll remember them.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you all to get to know each other." Mr. Pendesky said as he backed out of the tent. Well this should be fun now shouldn't it? Piper thought to herself as she sat down on her bed, which was next to Zigzag's.  
  
"So you're Peter are you?" X-ray said looking over at her and so did all the other boys.  
  
"You can call me Venom." Piper said in a low voice.  
  
"Why Venom?" Asked Zigzag.  
  
"You'll find out. But take my advice don't get my annoyed." Piper answered. The boys stared at her in disbelieve. She didn't look that bad. Actually she looked quite small and not very muscular at all. Well that was because of her sweatshirt. Suddenly the boys stood.  
  
"C'mon it's time for dinner." Said Armpit as they walked out. At dinner Piper sat next to X-Ray who was at the front of the table and Zigzag.  
  
"Since you're new you won't mind if I take your cookie." X-Ray said as he reached out to take it. Piper followed his hand with her eyes waiting till it was just outside her tray. She grabbed her knife so quickly that he didn't know that she moved. She then brought it down between his index and middle finger. X-Ray's hand froze as he stared at the knife that was between his fingers.  
  
"You have really good aim." He said after a little while.  
  
"What are you talking about? I missed." Piper said I a low voice that was full of disgust. The boys stared at her with fear in their eyes. Piper smiled to herself. She achieved the first thing on her list, which was to make them fear her so that they wouldn't mess with her. And it was true she did miss, she did have good aim. The knife would have pined his hand to the table, but she had missed so he was lucky this time. Piper was a man hater. Well, she didn't hate all men just men who acted like she was weak and couldn't do anything. Well did work on her father's ranch and she had three brothers. And they all treated her as one of the guys for every thing. She didn't mind this she liked being accepting by them. She felt a sense that whenever she was in trouble her brothers would help her, which they did. Any time that she was going out on a date with her boyfriend (they broke up so they're not together any more), her brothers would always say "You break her heart, we will break every bone in your body." That always made Piper smile because it showed how much her brothers cared for her and she was really going to miss them here.  
  
"Venom! Earth to Venom!" Zigzag called loudly in her ear as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Dinners over C'mon." He said getting up and walking away to join the boys at the door. Piper got up quickly and followed him. As they neared their tent she remembered what her aunt the warden told her a week earlier that she should go back to her cabin every night to get her night wear then go back to the tent. Piper quietly snuck away from them and walked over to Mr. Sir who was standing near the dinning room doorway. As she reached him she held out her hand.  
  
"Keys please my aunt told me to go back to her cabin at night a week ago so I'll need the keys to your truck. Is that ok?" Piper said. Mr. Sir just looked at her for a moment before handing her his keys. "Thanks." Piper said and walked off to his truck and got in. She started the engine and the truck started to move. The boys in her tent were still walking and she thought she might drive past them. So she did. The boys stared at her as she drove by in Mr. Sir's truck. They definitely thought that this camper was different.  
  
Piper returned a few minutes before lights out with the same black sweatshirt on except she was wearing scrub pants on that were very baggy. She just simply climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
The next day was her first day out on the lake digging her hole. She started her hole with no problem she was used to digging in this hard soil. She was just rounding four feet when she spotted a rattlesnake a few feet away from her hole. It was staring at her and she stared back. The snake finally stopped rattling it's rattle and Piper climbed out of her hole and walked over to it. The boys stopped and stared at her as she kneeled down in front of it. She reached a hand out and the boys held their breath as they watched her. Piper picked up the snake and it automatically rapped its body around her arm. Piper stood up and turned around. She saw the boy's faces looking directly at her but she ignored them and walked towards her hole. Piper didn't stop at her hole though; she kept walking then placed the snake on the ground. The snake released its hold on her and slithered away.  
  
"How did you do that?" Asked magnet. His eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"I have a way with reptiles." She said plainly and went back to digging her hole. As soon as the first water truck came Piper had finished her hole. Piper got in line behind Zero. He could tell that she was finished because she had her shovel in her hand. They all got their water bottles filled and walked back to their holes, but not Piper she walked right past Mr. Sir and into his truck. No one at the camp just got into his truck not even in you were injured. Mr. Sir just acted like nothing had happened and got in and drove her up to the warden's cabin.  
  
"That is one strange camper." Magnet said. Taking a sip from his water bottle.  
  
"There's something different about him. Don't you think so?" Asked Squid watching the truck drive away.  
  
"Yeah I agree. There definitely something different about this camper but what is it?" X-Ray said jumping down into his hole.  
  
"I saw that there was a sway in his hips yesterday. Don't think any guy would have a sway in his hips right?" Asked Zigzag walking over to his hole and taking a sip of water.  
  
"Maybe it's a girl. That would explain the hood and not speaking. Zero speaks more than he does!" X-Ray said poking his head out of the hole.  
  
"A girl? But this is an all boys thing!" Exclaimed Armpit. X-Ray just shrugged and started on his hole again. The other boys followed and continued with their holes as well dropping the subject.  
  
"Aunty K!" Piper called out as she entered the cabin. "I think they're starting to think I'm a girl!" She called out again closing the door and walking into the cabin. She took off her sweatshirt and tossed it onto the couch. Even though her sweatshirt was very, very thin it was still black and it was still very hot out.  
  
"Well you are one!" The warden called from a room. She walked out a few minutes later tying her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Yeah I know that. But, you said that I wasn't spose to let them know that I'm a girl. You said that you didn't them to find out because who knows what would happen if they find a girl in an all boys camp!" Piper said frustrated that her aunt was not getting the point of her argument.  
  
"Oh yes that, well if they find out then they find out. I can't do anything about that. And anyway I know you can take care of your self your brothers are very good fighters and didn't you win the boys boxing and wrestling completion?" The warden asked crossing her arms and standing in front of her. Before Piper answered she pulled her hair out of her braid and shook her head.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right. Any way did they call?" Piper asked sitting herself down on the couch trying to cool off as quickly as possible.  
  
"No, they haven't sorry Hun. Now go and take a shower you're filthy and sweaty from digging." The warden said pulling her up off the couch and leading her towards the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, I will go and take a shower after digging for about three hours in the dust with a sweatshirt on." Piper said closing the door to take her shower.  
  
It has been about a week since Piper came to Camp Green Lake. Every one seemed to be ok with the fact that she barley said to words and that she could dig faster then Zero. The boys were still suspecting that she was a girl so all through that week they would challenge her to all sorts of things. Like getting her into a fight with the toughest guy there, seeing who could lift the most weight, who could do the most chin ups or one handed push ups things like that. Piper of course kept winning them because of the way that she lived out on her fathers ranch with three brothers who treated her like one of the guys and entered her in practically every completion that had to do with anything. They also taught her how to fight which was crucial where she lived.  
  
It was the after noon on a Friday and of course she was done with her hole. She also took her shower and rebraided her hair. She was walking around the grounds where the tents were because since she always finishes first and the earliest out all of the boys here. Of course since no one was in sight she didn't have her hood up hiding her face. She hummed a tune as she walked around looking over her new home for the next several months. She didn't think to worry about being found out. Her sweatshirt was now tied around her waist because the temperature rose a lot since she finished her hole. She had just arrived at D-tent when Zero came walking back from digging his hole. Piper hadn't noticed him and kept walking; she entered the tent and sat down on her bed. Zero had noticed her walking and followed quietly behind her. He saw her enter the tent; as the flap closed he walked up to the flap and pushed it aside slightly to watch this new girl that he had never seen before sitting in their tent. Piper put he head in her hands and sighed.  
  
"What have you gotten your self into Venom?" She asked herself as she sat there motionless before speaking again. "If I didn't sick that snake on him then I would never be here and my dad wouldn't have to pay for the damages that I made." Zero's eyes opened wide as he heard this. "she isn't. There is no way that Venom is a girl. He.she is too tough to be a girl!" Zero thought as he watched the tough and fearless Venom almost cry at what she had done to herself and her family. Zero backed away from the tent and ran back to the rest of the D-tent boys who were still digging their holes.  
  
"Venom's a girl!" He blurted out as he came to a halt just before X-Rays hole.  
  
"What? A girl?" Asked Zigzag stunned by this information. The rest of the boys stared at Zero in disbelieve. They had tested Venom for a week and she never showed any sign of weakness. X-Ray jumped out of his hole spit in it and quickly started to walk to the tents to check this out.  
  
"I fished my hole." He called back, which he did actually finish his hole. X-Ray made his way to D-tent and opened the flap to Venom sitting there on her bed with her head in her hands.  
  
"So, You are a girl." He said as he walked in. Piper quickly looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah so?" She asked with annoyance. "You're a guy. What difference does it make?" She asked again still staring at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us when you got here? A faired of what would happen if a couple of guys knew your little secret?" X-Ray shot back in a mocking sort of way. Piper's temper began to rise. No one pissed her off and lived to tell the tale. She got up slowly to her full height of 5'6 and walked over to him. She was slightly taller but it didn't matter to her she just wanted to break his neck at that moment.  
  
"I ain't a faired of some punk like you." She hissed. She was so close to him that their noses practically touched, she narrowed her eyes at him held back the urge to punch him in the nose.  
  
"Oh so now I'm a punk am I? I bet you don't even know how to fight." He hissed back in a deadly whisper. "Why don't you just back off and save yourself an ass kickin'" He hissed again.  
  
"Why should I? I have three brothers all top fighters they taught me well. And you've seen me fight so how can you say that I can't?" Was her reply it was in a deadly and menacing whisper. At that moment Zero and the rest of the D-tent boys walked in to see them giving each other death glares. X- Ray pushed her back trying to start the fight.  
  
"You think you're so tough? Lets see what you got?" He said in a provoking way trying to get her to fight. Piper just rolled her eyes and pushed past him.  
  
"You're not worth it." She said as she passed. She came to the tent flap and opened it but before she walked out she turned back to them and said. "Don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hind the bodies." She then walked out leaving the boys staring after her in shock at what she had just said. 


	2. A New Comer

Chapter Two: A New Comer  
  
Piper stormed angrily out of the tent fuming with hatred towards X-Ray. As she passed the showers some of the guys mad catcalls at her.  
  
"Fuck off!!" She yelled at them holding up her middle finger as she passed not even looking at them. They immediately shut up and went back to their showers. She made her way to the warden's cabin and flung open the door. The warden jumped as the door hit the wall and looked up at her niece.  
  
"Do you still have that punching bag down in the basement?" Piper asked as she walked in not looking at her aunt.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" The warden answered standing up.  
  
"Good." Was Piper's answer as she went down the basement steps. Piper got down there and saw the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. She gave it a death glare and wrapped her hands in the tape that was down there. She then set to beating the crap out of the punching bag muttering curses at X-Ray as she gave each punch. Piper was down there for three hours strait when her aunt finally came down.  
  
"HEY! If u still want that for later use u better stop before you break it! Oh and by the way your dads on the phone he wants to talk to you." The warden said as Piper finally stopped punching the punching bag and turned to face her beaming with happiness.  
  
"He is!!" She cried then ran up the stairs and picked up the phone. "Daddy?" She said when she put it to her ear.  
  
"Why hello baby girl! How's things been?" He dad said from the other line.  
  
"Hell. But I've been a good girl and I haven't attacked anyone yet. They've all attacked me. So how you puttin' up with out me to get rid of the snakes and stuff?" Piper answered now sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Well you know Jesse he tried to get the snakes but ended up bein' bitten, and James just got bit today." Her dad told her.  
  
"What type of snake was it?" Piper asked. She knew every type of snake that ever was in Texas and she also knew how to take care of bites.  
  
"Rattler. But he's doin' just fine. He knows how to take care of this type. Jesse! Will just be paicent! I would like to talk to my only daughter for a while it's been two weeks- Yes I know the she's your sister! But she's my DAUGHTER now just sit down and wait!" Her dad yelled at Pipers older brother. She couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry baby girl but you know Jesse always watchin' out for you." Her dad continued. "So tell me. How's it like bein' the only girl besides your aunt for about 100 miles?" Her dad finished laughing into the phone as he said this.  
  
"Well, actually they just found out that I'm a girl today. But then once X- Ray found out he's like you're just some punk who was afraid of a couple of guys so you pretended to be a guy sort of thing. I had half a mind to brake his nose but then again I'm better then him in many ways." Piper said rather proudly.  
  
"Really, you're better then him? You ended your self there as well! I don't find that better." A new voice said from the other line.  
  
"Jesse George Walker! How dare you! I was talkin' to dad!" Piper practically yelled into the phone.  
  
"Yeah well I was buggin' him to much. So he put me on." Jesse told her. "Oh and your old boyfriend what was his name. Oh yeah!! Dylan! He wanted to know-wait he's here he just came want to talk to him?" Jesse asked as he looked over to the back door at Piper's old boyfriend.  
  
"Sure why not. I've had a crapy day anyway. He can't make things worse." Piper said. She heard movement as the phone was passed from one person to another.  
  
"Piper?" Came Dylan's voice from the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Piper answered. Her stomach twisted into nervous knots as she heard him.  
  
"Well.umm. I was just wondering if well. umm. well when you got back from where ever you are if you wanted to go out with me again? I mean if you want to. It's just after we broke up I feel that I lost part of me and I just can't seem to live with out you. So if you want to you can I'm not expecting you to say yes after all I did cheat on you." Dylan said nervously into the phone. Piper smiled but she knew he wouldn't see her smile.  
  
"Yeah. Sure I'll go out with you when I get back. But you better remember I'm not that sure when I'll be back though." Piper told him as she relaxed. She was tense when he started talking but was now relieved. "Do you think you can stay single and not go out with anyone else and remember this?" Piper continued. She knew that he would forget, she was also rather happy now that she didn't have a boy friend. She felt that he tied her down and she couldn't do every thing that she used to.  
  
"I think I can handle that. Well I'll hand you back over to Jesse he's dieing to get back on the phone with you. So c'ya. Bye." He said as he handed the phone back over to Jesse.  
  
"Yeah bye." She half whispered as Jesse came back on.  
  
"So. How are you doin' out there little one?" Jesse asked. When he got silence for answer he frowned. "Hey, you ok? Do you want me to kill Dylan for you?" He asked getting ready to hand the phone over to her other brother James so he could go and kill Dylan.  
  
"No, It's just. Well. He asked me out for when I get back, but I know that when I get back he wont remember. I don't know why I ever said yes." Piper said miserably to her brother.  
  
"So, do you want me to make sure he remembers?" Jesse asked starting to inch his was towards the back door.  
  
"No, if he forgets then I'll kill him. I would like to take care of him if he does." Piper replied now sounding a bit more cheerful now. "Put James on I want to talk to him." She continued crossing her legs up onto the couch.  
  
"Sure, hold on." Jesse said. Piper heard him call James name and shook her head.  
  
"Hey little one!!" James yelled into the phone-causing Piper to pull the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Inside voice please." She said laughing.  
  
"Sorry. It's different not having you around you know? So, how's it been out there?" James asked now lowering his voice to a normal level so he didn't make her go deaf.  
  
"Well, they just found out that I'm a girl today and I didn't get a reaching from all the guys just X-Ray. But I'm goanna give him some pay back tonight." She told her a wicked smile playing across her lips.  
  
"What do you have planed?" James asked knowing that she could play some pretty mean tricks on people when she wanted to.  
  
"Oh, you know showing him what he can't have. That sort of thing." She told him her smile broadening by the second.  
  
"I like the way you think. Wait! NO! I got a mental picture! EW! GET OUT GET OUT!" James cried hitting his head with his hand. Piper could here this and laughed.  
  
"I'm not that sick!" She cried defensively once she figured out what he meant.  
  
"Sorry. You know me." James replied once he stopped hitting his head.  
  
"Where's George?" Piper asked. She hadn't talked to him yet and really did want to.  
  
"Away at a friends house. We told him that he would miss the opportunity to talk to you, but he said he hadn't seen his friend in a long time. So we let him go." James told her. He could tell that she wasn't very happy that she couldn't talk to George. Even though she was closer to Jesse then she was George he knew she would still be upset.  
  
"Oh, well put dad back on and give Jesse my love. Bye love ya!" She said as he handed the phone over to her dad.  
  
"Listen, we'll call back in about a week so keep your chin up and don't let those guys get in your way. You here me? Well I got to go. Love you bye." He dad said.  
  
"Yeah I here you. Love you too. Bye." She said and hung up the phone. As soon as she did her aunt came into the room.  
  
"You got to go back to your tent dinner is goanna start soon." She told Piper. Piper grimaced at the thought of going back to the tent.  
  
"Do I have to?" Piper whined.  
  
"Yes you do." Her aunt said ending the argument.  
  
"Well then, before I go I want to change." Piper said getting up and walking into one of the back rooms that had her cloths in it. She walked out a few minutes later with of course her black sweatshirt on to cover her top. She smiled at her aunt and walked out of the cabin. Once she thought she was far enough away she took off her sweatshirt to revile a very low cut shirt that did show some cleavage but not too much. She smirked to her self as she walked toward the wreck room. "He is goin' to be so sorry that he messed with me." Piper thought to her self as she pictured what would happen.  
  
She walked into the wreck room and all eyes went to her, Piper rolled her eyes and made her way over to the D-tent boys.  
  
"What? Never seen a girl before?" She asked as she sat down next to X-Ray. Piper then got up after two minutes and then sat back down but this time on X-Ray's lap.  
  
"Venom?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Piper answered sweetly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked again looking her up and down with interest just as all the boys in the wreck room did.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me sitting here? I was just thinking how hot I thought you were so why not show you how I feel about you." She said, as she said this she leaned in closer and closer until their lips barley touched.  
  
"I can live with that." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. He tried to close the gap between them but she pulled away and got up. He frowned at her as she did this.  
  
"If you want me, come and get me." She said and walked out of the wreck room. It took for Piper to leave the wreck room for these words to sink in to X-Ray. As soon as the door closed he got up and followed. Some of the boys cheered, some just stared after him.  
  
Piper heard the door close a second time and she smirked to her self but kept walking. X-Ray ran to catch up with her, when he did he grabbed her wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist for the second time that night.  
  
"Why you runnin' from me?" He asked into her neck. Piper just turned around and kissed him deeply quickly making it into an open mouth kiss. They backed up and X-Ray hit the wall. X-Ray quickly flipped it around so that she was pinned to the wall. They stayed like this for a few moments till Piper kneed him hard in the groin. He doubled over onto the ground looking up at her.  
  
"What the fuck!" He yelled at her. "What was that for?" He continued now trying to get up.  
  
"Well, I thought that you might get it. I guess the pain is blocking your brain from working. That was for being such an ass to me. You should have thought before you just got all. well, what ever you got . anyway you shouldn't have curtsied me for being a girl because you saw how tough I am so now you'll know not to be like that to me again. Bu-bye." She said and walked to the tent feeling very happy about her self.  
  
About an hour later Piper came out of the tent and saw a bus pull up and Mr. Sir go to it. After a few minutes he led out a boy with brown hair holding a backpack. Mr. Sir led him over to a building and went in side. They came out several minutes later and walked over to Mr. Pendenski who walked him over to D-tent and went inside. Piper frowned and followed slowly after they went in. She was just about to open the tent flaps when the boy came out. They both collided and hit the ground.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry are you ok?" The boy asked helping Piper to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine. So what's your name?" She asked dusting her self off.  
  
"Piper, this is Stanley Yelnats. Stanley this is Piper." Mr. Pendenski said before Stanley could answer.  
  
"The name's Venom." Piper snapped back at Mr. Pendenski.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two to talk." He said then walking away to Mr. Sir.  
  
"You're a girl." Stanley said looking her up and down.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious. I didn't know that." Piper said sarcastically before turning around and walking away. Stanley followed her. She walked into the wreck room and walked over to the boy's in D-tent.  
  
"Guys this is Stanley." She said walking over and sitting across from X-Ray who still looked like he was in a little pain. "You alright there X-Ray?" She asked smirking at him. He just gave her a death glare and turned to Stanley.  
  
"Yeah, Stanley Yelnats. Its Stanley spelled backwards." He told them. Stanley then sat down next to Zigzag.  
  
"I'm X-Ray. That's Zigzag, Armpit, Squid, Zero, Magnet, and I see you've already met Venom." Said X-Ray shooting a glare over at her. Piper looked over at Stanley and felt a sense of nervousness in the pit of her stomach and in her heart. For a second her and Stanley's eyes locked. Piper locked down moments after their eyes locked. " I am not going to fall for this guy. For all I know he could be just like X-Ray the little son of a bitch. I am not going to fall for him. I have a boy friend, well, I just got him back today but that's not the point! I Piper Brooke Walker swear not to fall for him and that is final!" Piper thought taking in a deep breath knowing that this was going to be a very hard task to fore fill. 


	3. To Tough For Love?

Chapter Three: To Tough For Love?  
  
Several weeks went by since the arrival of Stanley, who the boys are now calling Caveman. Piper on the other hand felt as though she was being tortured for having to spend any time with him because slowly she had been falling head over heals for him. To hide her love she had been acting as though he didn't exist trying to keep her bad girl look every time he walked into a room.  
  
"Why me! Why must it be me!" Piper complained to her brother Jesse.  
  
"I don't know. It just is. So what are you going to do about it?" Jesse asked trying to sound helpful.  
  
"I don't fucking know! That's why I'm asking you. Why that fuck must I be attracted to him!" Piper whined.  
  
"Piper language!" Her aunt warned glaring at her over the top of a magazine that she was reading.  
  
"Well, I can't help you there. I'm not a girl I'm a guy so yeah. It's your problem deal with it." Jesse told her. She made a face that she knew he wouldn't see but that wasn't the point.  
  
"Thanks a bunch. You're not helping at all!" She said sadly feeling defeat.  
  
"Am I supposed to be helping? Because I don't see how I can help. Well, there is one thing you could do." Jesse said smiling to himself.  
  
"Which is?" she said feeling a bit of hope.  
  
"You could always.well I don't know if you want to here this." He said purposely trying to annoy her.  
  
"Just say it already!" She practically screamed into the phone.  
  
"You could beat the crap out of him. That should and probably would kill all feelings for him." He said laughing at his idea.  
  
"You're being very helpful." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I know aren't I?" Jesse said laughing even harder into the phone.  
  
"What ever. I got go so talk to you some other time. Bye." She said and she hung up the phone and left. Piper entered the tent to find it empty.  
  
"Thank god!" Piper said to herself. She didn't feel like being around the other guys at the moment. She sat down on her cot then lay down. She heard footsteps coming towards the tent. Someone entered the tent and Piper sat up and looked over at who had entered the tent. She let out a small grown as she saw that it was Caveman.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly not really trying to be heard.  
  
"Hi." Piper said just as softly giving him a very, very small smile. She then stood up and made to leave but Caveman was blocking her way. "Can you let me by?" She said trying to get past him.  
  
"I just want to talk to you." He said softly looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Uhh. ok." Piper said sitting down on the nearest cot that happened to be X- Rays. He sat down next to her looking very nervous. "So.?" She asked looking at him then moved a little farther away from him.  
  
"Ok, well, I don't know if you feel the same way but. When I came several weeks ago. wait no bad start. well, lets just say I have a feeling that I want to be more then a friend to you." He said looking at his shoes the whole time. Piper blinked at him then got up and left him sitting there. Stanley watched her go and frowned. She didn't do anything or say anything to him. She just got up and left. But why? Why did she leave with out saying a word to him? Stanley noticed that there was this look in her eyes like she was resisting something. But what was it? Stanley sighed to himself and went over to his bed and sat down and started to write a letter to him mom.  
  
Piper walked out of the tent in shock "Had he just confessed that he was attracted to me? Oh my god! This is interesting, but I must not let him know that I am attracted to him. I must not tell him because then that will just show that I am weak." Piper thought o herself as she walked to the wreck room. She entered the wreck room and the room became quiet. Piper shook her head and walked into the room. She then had an idea and smiled to herself.  
  
"As you were." She said and the room became noisy again. She couldn't hold back her laughter and started laughing until her sides hurt. She sat down near the pool table watching Zero and Zigzag play. She looked around and saw a group of boys standing near here whispering and pointing over at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to watching the pool game.  
  
"Hi." Some one said next to her. Piper looked over at him and gave a "yeah what do you want" smile.  
  
"The names Snake." He said trying to start the conversation off.  
  
"Yeah, and you must know who I am since no one seems to stop talking about me." She said coldly.  
  
"So it must suck being the only girl and having all us guys drooling over you." Snake said looking her up and down. Piper glared at him and he stopped.  
  
"How would you know if it sucks? I might be enjoying this for all you know. But just so you know I have a boyfriend." She said hatred dripping from every word. "For the record, yes it bothers me. Would you stop that!" She said noting that he was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you're a beautiful girl. I was jus thinking that you might want to have a guy like me to keep up with your bad girl thing." He said which piper just rolled her eyes at. Snake moved a little bit closer to her. In one quick movement he leaned in a kissed her. Piper pushed him away and smacked him.  
  
"What part of I have a boy friend do you not understand?!?!" She yelled standing up looking disgusted.  
  
"But you're like hundreds of miles away from him. He doesn't have to know." Snake replied smoothly also standing up. Piper glared at him for a moment. He took this moment to kiss her again. This time she pushed him back and punched him in the nose probably breaking it.  
  
"Do not mess with me. I have a boy friend you're goanna have to deal with that. By the way you make me sick, I don't see how any girl would want or even like you." She said walking away from him. Snake was trying to stop his nose from bleeding too much. He glared after her.  
  
"Join the club." X-Ray said helping him up and handing him off to one of his tent mates. Piper walked out of the wreck room and walked right into someone. She was taken by surprise and fell down also causing the person that she ran into to fall as well. She got up and looked at whom she had run into, it was Stanley.  
  
"Oh, sorry Caveman I didn't see you." She said helping him to his feet brushing herself off.  
  
"It's ok." He said smiling at her. "So where are you going?" He asked as he started to brush himself off as well.  
  
"I was heading back to the tent. I can't take what they do to me in there. It's so annoying; they all try hitting on me! But the unlucky guy who did this has now a broken nose." She said smiling slightly.  
  
"Hate to be that guy." Stanley said smiling back at her. Piper couldn't take not being able to kiss him or anything but she knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to do after breaking a guys nose.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to the tent. I guess I'll see you later then." Piper said instead of just running up and kissing him, which was taking every bit of self-control not to do.  
  
"Yeah I guess I'll be seeing you then." Stanley said turning and walking into the wreck room. Piper entered the tent to find it empty again.  
  
"Why is this tent always empty?" Piper asked the empty tent. She sighed and sat down on her cot and took out her book entitled: Pendragon: The Never War. (Yes, it is a real book I own it too.). An hour later Piper was thoroughly intrigued by the book that she didn't here Stanley enter the tent for the second time that day. After a few minutes she felt his presence that she looked up from her book, put the book mark in and set it down smiling at him.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey, wow, dejavo (is that the spelling?) We did this about an hour ago." Stanley replied laughing slightly. Piper let out a little chuckle. She was starting to feel a little nervous with him here alone with her. Stanley walked over and sat down next to her making her even more nervous.  
  
"Earlier when I talked to you I forgot to mention something." Stanley said after a moment of silence. He then started to lean forward towards her. Piper took a deep breath to relax her nerves as his lips hit hers.  
  
"I tried, I failed, but hey! I'm only a girl!"  
  
Authors Notes!!!  
  
Wow this is like one of the shortest chapters that I have ever written! It's only 4 pages long! Well thanks to all who reviewed and to all who didn't well I wont say what I'm thinking. Please review people!!!  
  
Brooke L. Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Authors Notes!!!!!!  
  
Yes ino!! This chapter is like the shortest that I've ever written but it's still good no? Well if you want more then u must review it!! Thanks to all of you who did review this and for those who didn't couch graham cough you were evil but I'll forgive you eventually don't worry.  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Fighting for the Right of Me

Chapter Four: Fighting for the right of me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
  
"We can't tell anyone. You have no idea what it's like to be the only girl some of the boys have seen in months." Piper told Caveman looking at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing. Stanley put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
"Don't worry they'll never know." He reassured her smiling down at her. Piper gave him a weak smile and kissed him one last time before leaving the tent.  
  
********  
  
Piper entered the wreck room and looked around. Noting the pool tables and the amount of room from the top to the low ceiling. She had something planed, something wild and crazy; since her birthday was in a few days she wanted to do something crazy to celebrate her seventeenth birthday. **What to do what to do** she thought as she walked over to a pool table. There was a game being played but she didn't care and she new they wouldn't wither once she did what she was about to do. She jumped on to the table and was glad that Mr. Sir or Mr. Pendenski weren't here to see what was going on. The guys who had been playing made some cat calls as she got up. She was wearing her usual sweat shirt and was feeling kind of hot in the stuffy room. She pulled it off and the boys cheered even louder. She wore a white low cut tank top and tight jeans. Even though the jeans were tight she moved like a cat. She looked up and tossed down her sweat shirt. To high for her to reach and a bit out of reach if she were to jump she'd need one of the guys to help her reach one of the rafters so she could check it out up there. She kicked off her shoes as well as she looked around the room looking for a really tall guy. She found one and motioned for him to come to her.  
  
"Yes you, now get over here I need help with something." She called when the guy pointed at himself. The guys looked disappointed that it wasn't them who were picked to help her. "Now get up here and crouch down so I can get on your shoulders." She said once he joined her on the pool table. He did as he was told and crouched down. She climbed on his shoulders easily and when she was positioned correctly she told him to stand up slowly. **Thank god this guy is really tall** she thought as she came closer and closer to the rafters. When he was standing at full height she was eye level with the lowest rafter beam. She slowly climbed to her knees on his shoulders.  
  
"Just tell me if I'm hurting you." She called down to the guy holding he up.  
  
"Don't worry you're so light I can't even feel you." He called back. **well, it's nice to know that I'm light to these guys** she thought as she grabbed onto the beam and pulled herself up perfectly so that she was sitting on the beam.  
  
"Thanks dude! I'm good from here. I'll call you when I need help getting down." She called down to him. He nodded and jumped off the pool table. The boys watched her as she explored the rafters taking in mental measurements of the beams for her plans. She heard music coming from below. One of the guys must have turned it on. She knew this song it was call 'the young and the hopeless' by her favorite band Good Charlotte. She was on the middle beam the thickest of them all so she started to dance not worried about falling knowing also that she had a safety net of guys down below her who would probably do anything just to get a kiss from her.  
  
"Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless I'm lost and I know this I'm going no where fast that's what they say, I'm troublesome I'm fallen I'm angry at my father, it's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care." Piper sang dancing moving her body to the music causing the guys to call things up to her trying to get her to come down and dance with them. She ignored them and just sang on dancing along with the music twisting her body as she moved making her look very seductive to every one.  
  
"No one in this industry understands the life I lead, when I sing about my past it's not a gimmick not an act. These critics and these trust fund kids try to tell me what punk is." She sang on running a hand down her side causing the guys to yell even louder for her to come down. Piper was absorbed in the music like she normally does when she listens to the music she likes. She closed her eyes and let her body take over dancing feeling the music wash through her. Piper was fully lost in the music when the music died away and she was snapped out of her trance. She opened her eyes and looked around thankfully she realized that the song had just ended and her aunt wasn't there to scream at her for doing what she was doing. The song changed to 'My Bloody Valentine' and she smirked broadly and began to dance to this song. **Strange, it doesn't go in this order 'Emotionless' is supposed to be after 'The Young and The Hopeless'** Piper thought as the same cycle started all over again. She then realized that earlier when she was dancing that she called out to put on number seven when that song ended. She moved towards the edge of the rafter and a devilish grin before she jumped somersaulted and landed neatly on the couch. The boy's whooped and crowded around her trying to get her to dance with them. Piper shook her head and headed for the door. She passed the boom box in the room and took out her CD.  
  
"Next person to go through my things will whish he was never born." Piper said dangerously walking out of the room.  
  
*************************  
  
Piper sighed as she approached her aunt's cabin in Mr. Sir's truck. She didn't ask him for the key's she was just a really good pick pocket. And anyway she was just borrowing the car, it's not like she was stealing it. She tilted her head to the side when she remembered when she 'borrowed' James' car. He was furious, the thought made her laugh. She was a faster runner then James was so she was able to get to the stables first and get away on her horse Midnight. She parked the car and climbed out and walked slowly up to her aunt's cabin. She opened the door and peered inside hoping that the Warden would be there. She opened the door fully and stepped inside.  
  
"Auntie K?" She called stepping into the room. She heard something move in the next room and walked to the door and opened it. Her aunt was going through old boxes looking for something.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Piper asked as she closed the door behind her. The Warden looked up with her eye brows raised telling her to continue.  
  
"I was wondering, since my birthday is coming up in several weeks, if I could invite some friends over and have a small party with the D-tent boys." Piper explained looking hopeful. The Warden sighed and stared tiredly at her.  
  
"Do you remember the last time you through a party?" Her aunt asked her. Piper nodded and grinned. "It was too wild and someone almost got hurt. I don't want a repeat of that." She continued. The hopeful smile on her face diminished into a frown as she remembered her last party. It was crazy alright, one of her friends must have spiked the punch or something, but no one got hurt. Or pregnant for that matter. She thought she had it pretty under control. Piper gave her aunt the puppy dog face that always won over her fathers decisions.  
  
"Please? No one got hurt last time. I promises not to let Serena spike the punch or whatever drink I have." She pleaded putting her hands together in a hopeful motion. Her aunt just looked at her with an 'are you serious?' look.  
  
"I am very serious about that. I won't let anything bad happen. I swear upon my pet snakes Elvis and Jarred." Piper continued placing a hand over her heart and one in the air to show that she was actually swearing.  
  
"Alright. But, if anything bad happens I am banning you from any other parties and that you will have to dig holes until even Stanley is finished." The Warden warned looking sternly at her. Piper found that unfair but if that was the conditions then she would have to be careful and not let anything bad happen. Piper nodded in agreement and gave her aunt a hug.  
  
"Thanks." She said happily and walked out of the room. **Well, now that that's over with. On to call my friends and the boys.** he thought as she climbed back into the truck and drove back to camp.  
  
**************  
  
"You stole my car!" Mr. Sir yelled when she parked his truck in front of his office.  
  
"I didn't steel it I borrowed it." She corrected tossing him the keys and heading towards the tent. Mr. Sir was about to say something but stopped when he noticed thar a yellow spotted lizard was following her.  
  
"Don't move!" He cried taking out his gun Piper stopped and turned around. "One of them lizards is following you." He explained taking aim. Piper looked down and picked up the lizard and looked at its face. She sighed and placed in the big pocket in her sweat shirt.  
  
"What are you doing! If that thing bites you it can kill you!" Mr. Sir yelled walking forward looking scared.  
  
"It's not going to hurt me and it's not an it it's a girl and SHE is going to lay eggs soon." Piper said in a matter-o-facty voice smirking at him. He looked at her dumb founded before he turned and walked away shaking his head. Piper pulled out the lizard and let it sunbathe on her hand as she walked back to the tent.  
  
She entered the tent to find Zigzag sitting on his cot writing something. (A/N: I will do justice Air! You just wait and see!!) Piper watched him for a while taking in his features. His hair was a frizzy blonde, he had nicely toned muscles from all his digging. His eyes were a startling blue similar to hers except his were softer and nicer looking then her hard and cold ones.  
  
"Hey" She said softly for some reason wanting to whisper and not break the silence. She sat on her cot which was across from his and set the lizard down next to her. Zigzag froze at the sight of the lizard.  
  
"Why is that here?" He said nodding to the lizard that lay conferrable on her pillow.  
  
"She's harmless. She's going to be laying eggs in a week or so, so she's no threat to you." Piper reassured him smiling her hard eyes softening ever so slightly. He looked into her eyes and shivered.  
  
"Every time I look into you're eyes it's like a cold breeze hits me full force." He said softly still looking into her eyes.  
  
"I guess I can take that as a complement. I just love striking fear into the hearts of fellow J.D.'s" Piper said half mocking and half sounding pleased at his statement. He laughed softly and edged forward a little on his cot.  
  
"I know about you and Caveman." He stated suddenly. Piper looked up a little scared.  
  
"H-how did you find out?" She asked him a little worried and scared about what he knew and what he could tell to others.  
  
"I could tell that he wanted you and that it was just a matter of time before he kissed you. I could, basically, see it in his eyes went he went into the wreck room." Zigzag explained shrugging. "And I wanted to tell you that he's not your type." He continued. Piper raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"How do you know what my type is?" She asked mockingly laughing softly to herself.  
  
"Let's just say that I'm friends with your old boyfriend. So, I know you like dangerous wild crazy guys. And that defiantly rules out Caveman. I can tell that he's not dangerous, wild, or crazy. He got sent here because he stole a pair of shoes. I bet you've done even worse things that that!" He said smirking at her. It showed in her eyes that he was right and that he didn't miss a beat.  
  
"You know, you never told us why you were here anyway." He continued setting aside whatever he was writing in.  
  
"Attempted murder towards my ex and one of his friends who thought that he would play a little 'joke' on me. He got himself landed in that hospital and as for my ex well let's just say he came crawling back asking for forgiveness as soon as the hospital freed him." She said with a devilish smile creeping across her lips. He smirked at her.  
  
"You can tell that Caveman isn't you're type just from that. He stole shoes and you've.well, you've attempted murder." He reasoned with her she looked down.  
  
"Six" She said. He looked confused so she continued. "Six times. I've tried to kill them six times. And every time I didn't get caught until the sixth time." She said softly. At that moment it hit her. He was right Stanley wasn't her type. He was like Batman. And she was like Poison Ivy. It just didn't work out.  
  
"So, are you saying that you know who my type is? Tell me then, who out of every one here who do you think is my type?" She asked mockingly forgetting her thoughts.  
  
"Some one like me, X-Ray, Squid, Magnet, or Zero." He sated smirking at her.  
  
"I could agree on you. I hate X-Ray and at this moment I am planning ways to kill him. Squid just doesn't spark my interest. Magnet is like squid. And Zero, he is just way to quiet. And I doubt he's had much experience." Piper said sounding slightly depressed at some thought that was pushing around her mind.  
  
"So, you would go out with me if what you said was true." Zigzag said his smirk broadening.  
  
"I guess, I'm not saying that I would say no. I'm saying that if you asked I probably say yes. But, under circumstances the choice is hard because I have to deal with the whole entire place that is filled with boys who are now so horny by my precise are trying all these lame pickup lines that frankly just don't work on me." Piper explained laughing at memories of the boys and their stupid pickup lines. Zigzag laughed as well with a mental picture of what it must look like.  
  
"Then why are you with Caveman?" He asked resting his elbows on his knees and leaning on them.  
  
"I don't know. In all the relationships I've had they were all crazy and dangerous. I guess I feel I want or wanted a safe relationship that won't get me into trouble with the police." Se said sadly looking down. Zigzag put two figures under her chin and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I know how you feel. And if it's any consultation to you. I wouldn't get you in trouble with the police or be wild and dangerous with you only if you wanted." He said softly resting a hand on her cheek and caressing it softly with his thumb.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She said suddenly looking into his eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you watch her I have to get her a box and some food. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the tent. She found the stuff quickly and returned to the tent to find Zigzag there as well as Stanley. Stanley was writing a letter to his mom and Zigzag was watching the lizard carefully.  
  
"Hey." She said smiling at the two boys. Stanley looked up and smiled warmly at her. She returned his smile and walked over to her cot and sat down next to the lizard picked it up and placed it into the box. She looked back over at Stanley to see that he had turned back to his writing with his back to them. She looked up at Zigzag and saw that he was watching her intently. She smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Hey." He said. Their lips were still close together since she was just pulling away when he spoke. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine and she pulled back even farther and looked down at the lizard, who was looking at her. She picked it up and held it up in Zigzag's face.  
  
"I think she likes you Zig." Venom stated when the lizard licked his nose. "And don't worry it's only deadly when it bites you." She continued noting his slightly scared face. "What should I name her?" She asked Zigzag and Stanley. Stanley shrugged and turned back to his writing.  
  
"Do you have a favorite band?" Zigzag asked looking down at the lizard, who was level with her chest.  
  
"I LOVE Evanescence! I got it now!! I'm going to name her Amy Lee after the main singer in Evanescence!" She cried making the lizard jump and bare it's fangs at her. The lizard settled down again and relaxed. Piper placed it into its new home. The lizard settled into the small blanket inside the box and, what seemed to be, dozed off. She placed the box gently under her cot and stood. She motioned for Zigzag to follow her and left the tent forgetting the Caveman was still there.  
  
She walked over to the shack that held the shovels and pulled two out.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel." She said tossing him a shovel and holding hers ready.  
  
"I accept your challenge. Prepare to meet your end." He said with mock seriousness. They circled each other with hawk like eyes waiting for either one to make the first move. A crowd started to encircle them when they saw their odd use for the shovels and their predatorily stalking of each other. As it turns out Zigzag was the first to move thrusting his shovel out attempting to knock hers away form her. She blocked and the duel began.  
  
"Do you really think that you can beat me at MY game? I should let you know that I was the champion fencer at my high school." Piper said with a devilish look in her eyes that could make any guy brave or cowardly ones run from her screaming bloody murder.  
  
"Really, this is YOUR game is it? Well, why don't you put your skills where your mouth is!" Zigzag challenged eyeing her for a spot that could be a weakness. Sadly there was no spot that appeared to be her weak spot. She blocked his every attack and moved cat like around in circles her sneakers not making a sound on the hard soil. She lunged and flipped over his with the help of her shovel and caught him off guard by hitting his ankles with her shovel causing him to fall to the ground hard on his back. His shovel flew from his hand as she pinned him with one foot on his chest and her shovel tip first at his throat. She gave him a triumphant smirk and pulled her shovel away. She put a hand out to help him up, which he accepted, and pulled him up.  
  
"Told you so." She said with a look to match it.  
  
"Oy! Zig!" Someone called. He turned and someone threw him his shovel and round two started. Venom was caught off guard by this and quickly ducked a blow that he swung at her.  
  
"You don't play fair do you." She stated half heartedly glaring at him.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Zigzag stated as well.  
  
"Then I guess you know me pretty well then." She said backing up and running towards him. She skidded on the ground and slid between his legs to his other side. But this time he was prepared for a move like this. He turned quickly and pinned her to the ground before she could stand, his shovel in the same position at her throat.  
  
"Do you yield?" He asked with the same mock seriousness.  
  
"Why should I? I'll just kick your ass again the next round." She shot back her eyes shimmering with the excitement of this duel. In one quick movement she grabbed his shovel and knocked him to the ground straddling her self over his waist with his shovel poised at his throat.  
  
"I told you I would win." She said smirking at him. "Do you yield?" She repeated his question grinning at him. She lowered her head closer to his with raised eye brows. She forgot about the other guys watching her, she forgot about Stanley. The only thing she saw and remembered was her and Zigzag on the ground dueling with shovels. And the fact that she had beaten him.  
  
"I yield." He said in mock defeat mockingly looking sad. She smirked at him and gave him an I-told-you-so face before getting up and pulling him up with her. "I knew you don't play fair." He stated brushing the dirt off his cloths.  
  
"I never said that I yield did I?" She asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and held out a hand.  
  
"Good game." He said. She eyed his hand before taking it with hers. They shook hands but held on a little longer then they should have. She smiled weakly at him before letting go and turning to the other boys.  
  
"Bring on the next victim." She said sarcastically picking up the other shovel. When no one said anything she smirked and put the shovels away. "Woses." She said before making her way through the crowd and back to the tent.  
  
***********************  
  
It was dark; well not pitch black but still pretty dark. Piper made her way through the camp silently hoping no one would see her. She hated it when guys looked at her body and not her face. Sure she had a large chest and a nice ass (Her brothers tease her about), but her personality was much better then all that.  
  
"You know, your boyfriend at home doesn't have to know everything that goes on here." A voice said behind her. She recognized the voice as Snake, the one who she broke his nose.  
  
"Go away Snake. I don't have time for this, and I wouldn't do anything with you even if you were the last man on earth." She sneered turning around to face him. He just smirked evilly at her. He had a shovel in hand and a pang of fear went through her body. Sure she was a great fighter but this guy was ready for her every move and he had a weapon and she was unarmed. She took a step back glaring at him.  
  
"You wouldn't." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking. But she was slightly unsuccessful for the last word she spoke cracked. His smirk just got larger when he sensed her fear of him.  
  
"What? The great Venom scared? Now this is very funny." He said laughing at her. Anger welled inside her and she lunged at him knocking him onto his back. She straddled his waits and started throwing all her anger at him. He pushed her off easily. She may have been muscular but she wasn't very heavy. Snake punched her hard in the jaw. The force made her fall on her side. Snake took this moment to get on top of her and began to punch her. She cried out as loud as she could hoping that not a lot of people were heavy sleepers.  
  
"Get off me!" She yelled bringing her fist up into his jaw. He fell back ward off her and she took that moment to get up and run. She didn't get very far when something hard and metallic hit her hard in the back. She fell to the ground and everything faded into black.  
  
***********  
  
don don don what will happen next? REVIEW!!! 


	5. Unspoken

Chapter Five: Unspoken.  
  
********Piper POV*********  
  
Ouch! What the hell is wrong with my head? I feel like...uhg...I feel like shit. How come I can't move? Am I even in the tent? GAH!! The lights to bright! Hmm...what's the last thing I remember...Snake...I'm going to kill him.  
  
********End POV********  
  
Piper opened her eyes but then closed them quickly attempting to cover them with her hand but found that her body wasn't responding.  
  
"Pull down the shade." She grumbled turning her head away from the light.  
  
"She's awake!" She heard someone call.  
  
"No loud noises!" Piper scolded trying to look annoyed with her eyes closed but not succeeding very well. The light dimmed and she opened her eyes slowly to see several people standing over her. All of whom were guys. The D-Tent.  
  
"Ouch." Was the first thing she said lifting her hand to her head. She felt someone mover her hand and place something cool on it. She smiled and opened her eyes again and looked down. "Shit." She mumbled attempting to pull the blackest up. She was only wearing her bra and of course not very comfortable with all boys in the room with her like this. Even X-Ray was there which surprised her.  
  
"How you feeling?" Stanley asked who was sitting next to her on a chair.  
  
"Like shit." She said closing her eyes again. She felt drowsy it was probably the sedatives that she noticed were on the table next to the bed. Darkness evaded her mind causing her to relax and sleep.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Squid as they all watched her fall asleep.  
  
"Who knows, the Doctor said she was beaten pretty badly...With that shovel." Zigzag said looking down at her still form. 'She's so beautiful when she's asleep. Hopefully she'll wake up again.' He thought watching every one slowly leave the room, the first of whom was X-Ray. Now it was only him and Caveman. Caveman reached out and placed his had onto hers giving it a small squeeze. Zigzag rolled his eyes closing the door quietly and walking over to the foot of the bed on the side Caveman was sitting.  
  
"Do you love her?" He asked causing him to jump and drop her hand. He looked over at him with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Did she tell you?" Caveman countered with his question. Zigzag rolled his eyes again and sat on the edge of the bed by her feet.  
  
"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure these things out. I've had my share of relationships I know what it looks like when you're in one." He answered dryly in a monotone looking board.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, do you love her?" Zigzag asked again raising an eyebrow quizzically almost demanding an answer.  
  
"Yes I do." Caveman answered confidently.  
  
"She's your first stable relationship isn't she." Zigzag said; it wasn't a question it was a statement. He obviously had an easy time reading Stanley like a book. "And I can tell you one thing,"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"It's not going to last."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"She's not your type. Did you know that she attempted murder on someone six times? And what did you do? You stole sneakers. You get what I'm saying right?" Zig explained gesturing with his hands looking from the floor to Stanley back to the floor to Piper then back to the floor.  
  
"Well, if you know her type what is it then?" Stanley asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Someone like...oh I don't know...someone from here." Zig told him looking back at Piper who was still asleep.  
  
"You mean someone like you." Caveman countered giving him a cold glare.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"But you meant it, because you are attracted to her just like every other guys here. I'm just the lucky one who she is actually attracted to." Stanley defended letting his annoyance show visibly now.  
  
"You're just her safe ride. She's never had a safe boyfriend before so you're her safe fix for the time being...that is until you leave. Do you expect to keep your relation with her once you leave? Once your gone she'll be off tracking another guy to have fun with before letting him go and moving on to the next guy." Zigzag said bitterly with a clam emotionless face as if he were lecturing Caveman on the most boring subject know to man kind. Stanley glared at him before speaking.  
  
"I don't believe you. You're just saying that to break us apart." He said angrily. Zig just shrugged and looked at Piper sleeping again. Her head turned slightly to the side revealing her bruised up jaw and cheek. Stanley stood and stared for the door.  
  
"Get me when she wakes up." He said coldly before leaving.  
  
"Whatever." He mumbled before moving form his spot to get closer to her. He reached out a hand and touched that bruised side of her face gently barely touching it. He moved his hand to hers and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand keeping a watch on her face. He sat there for several minutes but it seemed like hours. Her body shifted ever so slightly and she turned her head so that it was facing him more and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey." She said softly attempting to sit up but to no avail. Zigzag snorted holding back laughter before helping her sit up. She gave a weak smile and scratched her head.  
  
"I heard your conversation with Stanley." She said after a few moments of silence between them. Zigzag looked down. "And you're right." At this he looked up surprised. She didn't look at him, she couldn't...it hurt to.  
  
"Wait, so you're saying everything I just said was right?" He questioned still surprised.  
  
"Yup, he's just safe...I want something safe. Never really had something safe...My friends always said 'We'll know how bad a guy is just by how hot you think he is.'" She explained she wouldn't look at him just looked down at her hands and shifted the blankets. Zigzag stopped her shifting by placing a hand on top hers making her look at him.  
  
"So you don't feel attracted to him do you."  
  
"please, stop before this goes any further she said taking his had off of hers and placing it on the bed next to her. "I want to be with him to see how things go with a safe guy, so just...just..." She trailed off it was hard to push him away; she wanted him so much that it was painful. "Just go get Stanley; he'll want to be here with me." She finished not looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want me to do. Ok..." Zig said a little hurt. He had been the bad boy of his school and all the girls had always wanted to go out with him, never rejected him, and always did as he asked. Well, that is until Piper Walker came into his life, turned him away and didn't show any sign of hurt. Or at least if she did hurt it was well hidden. He stood and left giving her one last glance as he reached the door before leaving. And there it was again, it was unspoken, untold but it was there and they knew it.  
  
Attraction, unspoken, untold but there, always there. Piper felt it when he left that pang of never wanting him to go, feeling bad for what she said. It was there and she knew it, but no she pushed it away because she was afraid of what might happen. Afraid of finding someone who might not hurt her like before, always before, never ahead. Unspoken, like always.  
  
"Please don't go." 


	6. Still Goanna Kiss You

Chapter Six: Still goanna kiss you  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Caveman asked kissing her forehead before sitting down. Piper rolled her eyes before answering.  
  
"How do you think I feel? I can barely move without having to get someone else's help first. I hate having to sit here all day and do nothing." She answered irritably glaring at her feet. "Oh, by the way help me up I want to show you something." Caveman nodded pulling the blackest away from her before taking her legs and moving them gently so that they were hanging over the side of the bed. She sat up and pushed herself gently off the bed. She stood there and took a tender step towards the window. She soon made her way all the way to the window and back looking very accomplished with herself. Caveman smiled at her and leaned his head close to kiss her. She hesitated before letting her self kiss him. **Why am I hesitating? I should not be hesitating I should be kissing him full on because he's my boyfriend right?~ But what about Zigzag don't you want him to be you're boyfriend?~ No~ Liar~ I'm not lying!~ Yes you are~ So what if I am?~ then you're lying to yourself and you know you want him~ I do not!~ Yes you do~ SHUT UP!!!!** Piper forced out a strained smile when Caveman looked at her strangely.  
  
"You ok Venom?" He asked concern filling his yes.  
  
"No, I'm not ok. First I get beaten to a bloody pulp by a shovel. Then...oh then it's the voices in my head!" She almost yelled crossing her arms over her chest glaring at nothing in particular.  
  
"Wait, what? The voices in your head?" Caveman asked laughing slightly not quiet what to do so he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a gentle hug.  
  
"Yes the voices in my head, I'm going to loose the argument some day." She said grudgingly leaning against him and closing her eyes. She sighed and turned her head so that her face was facing the side of his neck.  
  
"My dear Venom, you will not loose the argument, not if I have something to do with it." He reassured her giving her a gentle squeeze before letting go and moving towards the door. "I'll see you later. Bye." He said before leaving. She gave a weak smile before sitting down on the bed looking at the floor. **I am one weird person~ only if you think you are~ will you go away?!?!~ no~ why?~ because you're trying to fool yourself into thinking that you love Caveman but in reality you love Zigzag you're just being stubborn and not accepting it.~ GRR, I hate you~ if you hate me then you hate yourself you know~ put a sock in it will you?~ I don't think so, I think I'll put some sense in your head first~ and what sense would that be? I don't need any at the moment~ yes you do~ and how would I?~ you don't love Caveman~ Yes I do!~ You love Zigzag~ I do not!!~ Yes, you do~ Fine, I admit I like him, but that's as far as it goes!~ fine what ever**  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Asked a voice that seemed to be from heaven. Venom jumped and turned from where she was standing looking around a little bit confused **must have moved when I was thinking** she thought giving Zigzag a small smile.  
  
"No, I was just loosing the argument with the voice in my head." She answered wryly frowning thinking back to her conversation with the voice in her head.  
  
"Say anything about me?" He joked, it was a stupid joke but she chuckled nonetheless.  
  
"Not, exactly." She answered turning back to the window loosing her self in her thoughts yet again with that annoying little voice. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and her instincts kicked in, grabbing the hand she twisted so that in one snap she could break her attacker's wrist. Her supposed attacker was now on his knees before her his eyes were flashing pain from her death grip on his wrist and the closeness it was to breaking at the moment. But she realized that he attacker was not actually an attacker but Zigzag who she had forgotten about when raging in another argument with the voices in her head. Their eyes locked and she loosened her grip on his hand but still not letting go.  
  
"You may break my wrist but I'm still goanna kiss you." He said softly standing slowly as she as well slowly let go of his wrist. His face came closer to her their lips almost touching when at the last second she turned her face to the side and his lips brushed her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this, I'm with Caveman it'll be betraying him. He loves me Zig." She said looking sorry turning her gaze down to the floor. Zigzag placed a finger under her chin lifting her face to look at his.  
  
"He doesn't need to know." He whispered closing the space between them pouring out his love for her while she did the same. Unknowing of who was watching them outside the window.  
  
*********  
  
my god!! This is one of my shortest chapters ever!! I hope you guys like it *cough Chelsea cough* read review tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Blackmail, such a cruel thing to do

Chapter Seven: Blackmail, Such a Cruel Thing to Do  
  
Ecstasy was all Piper felt as she kissed Zigzag. It was perfect.....everything was perfect. They were alone in her aunt's cabin, since she left to look over some things. But then again nothing is ever perfect. X-Ray watched from just outside the window the entire scene from almost beginning to the end.  
  
"Oh shit!" he muttered to himself as he continued to watch them. They were really getting at it. But thankfully to him Piper pulled away, said something to Zigzag and he left her looking a little depressed. As he reached the door he turned and said something to her which made her eyes get that glassy look someone usually gets when someone is about to cry. She put a hand to her mouth and slowly sank down onto the bed staring blankly at the floor. A cruel smile formed on X-Ray's lips as he moved to the cabin door a few minutes after Zigzag had.  
  
"So, it's you and Zig huh?" he said as he opened her room door. She looked up and gave him a death glare her eyes growing an extreme ice cold that made him want to turn and run but he stood his ground. She didn't say anything but diverted her eyes away from him after a moment.  
  
"And...your point is what exactly?" she asked coldly, she knew she had power over all the guys here.  
  
"That's pretty big dirt on you to know that you have a soft side. And because I know about you and Caveman." He answered feeling the power shift from her to him. Her head shot up with a questioning look.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told him to try and get you to go out with him because he told me how he thought you were the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth." X answered feeling very cocky.  
  
"So, you knew this whole time that I was with him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're going to blackmail about it now?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Great just what I need.....what do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to announce tomorrow in the wreck room when most of the guys are there that we are going out. And you have to show public displays of affection too." Piper's head shot up and looked at him with a warning look.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Well, then I'll tell Caveman about you're little affair with Zig. It's your choice Venom, but I'd go with choice A it's a lot easier on Caveman that way then to have to find out from me about what you're doing with Zig. Oh and one more thing....."  
  
"What?" she said misery in her voice.  
  
"You have to stop whatever you're doing with Zig; you are not allowed to go near him. No girl of mine is going to be caught cheating on me."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm your property?!?!"  
  
"Only if you want to. But I'll tell you this if you do decide to become my property I can make it very enjoyable for you."  
  
"GET OUT!!" She screamed standing and moving towards him death glares piercing through him. If looks could kill he would be a pile of ashes on the floor from the intensity of her glares.  
  
"See you tomorrow hun." He said before leaving. She sat back down on the bed and screamed into her pillow.  
  
She sat on her bed staring out the window. She couldn't believe that X-Ray was blackmailing her and she was going to go through with it! She stood when she looked at the time assuming that they'd all be in the wreck room around now. She stood slowly her legs shaky, knees buckling underneath her. She gathered her strength and actually made it all the way to the wreck room without stumbling. She entered and there was a buzz throughout the room. She walked over to the D-Ten boys who were talking like maniacs about something important. She took a seat a good distance away from X-Ray but he didn't even notice her. There was a new guy there who seemed to have noticed her presence and was staring at her. She stared back her cold eyes making him shiver and nudge Zigzag, who turned to look at him. The new guy nodded in her direction and Zig rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's here because there are no alls girl's camps like Camp Green Lake that would take her." He explained his eye locking with hers.  
  
"Where's Caveman?" She asked curiously looking around still not spotting him anywhere. X-ray finally noticed her and moved closer.  
  
"He's not here. Ran off today taking Mr. Sir's truck out with him before it crashed into a hole. Ran after Zero." He whispered in her ear his lips brushing against her ear his arm falling over her shoulders.  
  
"Then you have nothing to black mail me about." She concluded pushing him away.  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't still have you." He said moving closer to her as she moved away.  
  
"No, that means I don't have to do a damn thing." She said coldly with a sarcastic smile standing and moving to sit across from him next to the new kid.  
  
"So, who's he?"  
  
"We call him twitch. He's Zero's replacement."  
  
"And what happened to Zero?"  
  
"He ran into the desert after whacking Mom with a shovel." Piper frowned at this and her eyes met with Zigzag's. She sighed and stood walking to the door glancing back once before leaving.  
  
"What's with her?" Squid asked after viewing the whole scene.  
  
"I'll go find out." X said starting to stand.  
  
"Sorry X but I don't think she likes you I'll go." Zig said stopping X-ray from leaving. He went to the door and left his eyes scanning the camp looking for her. He couldn't find her anywhere, she wasn't in the tent, the cabin, or the mess hall. He walked towards the 'lake' and found her there she was starting to walk out over the vast desert of a lake. He ran out after her catching up quickly grabbing onto her arm to stop her.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked turning her around so that she faced him.  
  
"I'm going to find him."  
  
"You're not serious."  
  
"I am he could die out there!"  
  
"So can you!"  
  
"I'm more experienced!"  
  
"You can't just go out there without any water and expect to find him so easily! Do you even know how big this 'lake' is?" Piper fell silent, he was right she was an idiot to go after him. She was torn between wanting to be with Zigzag and wanting to be with Caveman. She was already unfaithful to him as it is. There's no point in trying to make things right by going after him. She sighed and looked up at him her hard eyes becoming harder. She was a stubborn girl who never gave up easily. She hated to admit that she was wrong. But this time she finally met defeat and didn't have anything to say to make the matter at hand change. So, this is what defeat feels like huh? 


End file.
